Another Far Fetched Dreamer
by SalvatoreWinchester
Summary: Sammantha Is best friends with the entire Ghost Adventures Crew and yet, has a special connection with Zak Bagans. They've known each other for years and he still doesn't know the one thing she desires most. Him. The entire crew goes on a camping trip, but what happens when they get back home? Will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

Tonight we were going on a camping trip with the whole gang. All of the GAC was going. Billy Tolley and his wife,Jay Wasley and his wife,Nick Groff and his wife Veronique,Aaron Goodwin and his current girlfriend and then there was Zak Bagans and I. We were long time friends,but we had never really been good with groups of people. We were more open with each other when we were alone and without the worry of judgement. Though i guess that's why he suggested I stay with him tonight. We would share a tent and most likely never sleep,staying up talking about everything we've missed about each other and the things we wanted back.

I couldnt wait,but a part of me was scared. I saw a news cast that said it was supposed to rain and thunderstorm in that area. I dont do well in storms. He knows that and when i told him about the storms coming,he just smiled and put his arm around me,saying he'd protect me.

Great. I'm protected from lightning by a man who cares more about his hair than if our tents get struck my .

I pack my things into waterproof suitcases and walk down the seemingly endless hall to Zak.

"Sammantha,honey,I promise you have nothing to worry about tonight."He whispers,grabbing my suitcase and hugging me tight to him. He was pure perfection. In and out. God how I...no,he's my best friend. stop. I shake my head slightly,leaning into him.

"Just dont leave me tonight,okay?"I ask softly,gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. He nods and smiles,kissing my hair.

"Anything you want,my dear."he whispers before walking down the stairs and out to his Bently. I sigh,still not feeling comfortable,but get in his car anyway.

"Go to sleep,Sammie. I'm sure Aaron will have no problem waking you up when we get there."He says softly,dropping my seat back and turning on the stereo. I curl into a slight ball,smiling faintly at the vampire fangs that were sown into his backseats. The black and red inteirior and sleek black exteirior proved to be the Dark Prince of Ghosts. i close my eyes and let myself drift off.

Throughout my seemingly dreamless sleep,i was usual nightmares of the first storm that jump started my phobia. No horribly imaginative senarios. no death. no nothing but sweet blissful bleakness.

That was until the thunder started. The horrible crashing of the metallic sounding vibrations to go with a terrifying flash of heavenly light. I jump,shaking and quivering silently into the sheets that covered me. The suspision that came to the surface disappeared when yet another crack of thunder came. Arms wrapped around me tightly,pulling me into a tight hug.

"Sam,honey,I'm here."Zak whispers. That's when i realize i was lying in his tent with his sheets unraveled over me. I turn and curl into him,gripping his shirt. Well i tried to. My hand slid down his perfect body until it met the trim of his silky boxers. I can feel his muscles tense under my hand,while his heart speeds up and his breath quivers. Another shattering light comes and i hide in his chest,whimpering in fear.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't've taken you here."He whispers softly,finger tips running gently up and down my spine. I arch my back slightly,pressing myself to him and bite my bottom lip.

"No. I have you. i'll be fine."I whisper softly,voice shaking in fear. He lean into me,hovering over me,and kisses my shoulders.

"Here,you get changed and you can sleep in my arms."He whispers softly,playing with the trim of my shirt. I nod slightly,pulling away. He goes to step out but i pull him back.

"It's raining and you're in your boxers. You dont have to leave."I say softly,grabbing my shorts and the Dungone Wear shirt i took from his room. He nods slightly and sits in the corner of the tent. I pull off my shirt,throwing it in my suitcase,and tug off my jeans. i watch his eyes grow hungry,washing over my body like water in a gentle brook. i bite my lip slightly,trying not to jump when another crack of thunder and lightning. I jump,falling forward onto my hands and knees infront of him. i look up at him,biting my lip and trying not to seem like an innocent child.

He licks his lips hungrily,reaching slowly toward me. he tangles his fingers in my hair,gripping it tight and pulling my head back. i yelp,moving closer to him. He smirks,pulling harder as my body tenses. He crawls toward me,wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"i'll protect you."He whispers,kissing up my neck. I moan softly,clawing at his back as the environment around us moves. Light flashes but no noise breaks into my blissful world. He runs his hand up my back and unclasps my bra,throwing it to my suitcase. He kisses down my chest and abs,lying me back down on our sleeping bags and sheets,and slides off my panties with his teeth. I moan,pulling him back up to me. I kiss him hard,moving my lips along with his perfection. I run my hands through his hair and trace over his muscles. He moans,gripping my hips,and nips at my throat like he was the vampire he always dreamt of

I find myself grinding slightily against him,his growing erection poking and proding at my aching flesh through his boxers. I push him up,pulling down his boxers quickly and taking them off. He smiles,pulling me closer,and grinding against me as i straddle him. He lets his hands wonder over my body,teasing and tormenting every nerve ending i had. Suddenly,he grips my throat,wrapping his fingers around my neck,and throws me to the ground. I groan,gripping his wrist as he leans over me.

"Moan for me,Sammie."He whispers,lips brushing my skin as his blue eyes engulf me. He slides his other hand down,slipping one finger inside me with ease. He lets his head drop back as his eyes close and he bites his lip.

"God you're so..."he moans,rocking his hips along with the movement of his fingers inside me. I dig my fingernails into his wrist,arch my back and grind against his hand. I moan,begging him to enter me himself.

"Zak..."I moan,rocking my hips against him harder. He smirks and kisses me hard,lifting me up by my throat and up to him. He kisses me,biting my bottom lip and slipping his tongue in between my lips. I wrap my legs around his waist,letting my hands drift down to his shaft. he tenses up, thrusts himself into my hands,throbbing and swollen. I pull his hand away from my throat,pushing him down against the sheets hard.

He groans,sliding his hand down my abs again. I pin his hands over is head,kissing down his biceps and biting down hard into his chest. He moans loudly,arching his back up into me. I run my nails down his arms as I move down his body. I kiss across his waist,biting into his hips. He sits up slightly,leaning back onto his elbows,watching me with wild eyes.

"Sammie..."He groans,biting his lip. The mist that coated the head of his other member made me smirk,hungry for his entire being. I lean down,licking it away slowly. He groans,letting his head drop back as he grips the sheets. I dig my nails into the back of his sides,pulling him closer. I take him into my mouth,taking all of him,and moving slowly over him. He groans and tangles his fingers through my hair,staring deep into my eyes. I gag slightly as he swells inside my throat,moving faster. He bites his lip,watching me,and groans.

I knew he'd soon release,but the tense muscles I could feel under my nails screamed his restraint. No matter how rough he liked things to be,he'd never truly admit he still had a weak spot for me. He didn't want to force me to be anything I didn't want to be. What he didn't understand,was that I wouldn't be on my knees in front of this God if I didn't truly and sincerely want every part of him. I slow down,letting my tongue tease his length. His eyes plead with me to just finish him. I smirk and move over him faster.

"Fuck..."He groans,muscles flexing as his throbbing length releases down my throat. I pull away,swallowing slowly,and lick the remnants off of its head. He groans and tightens his grip on my hair,pulling me up to his lips. He kisses me hard,slipping his tongue in between my lips. I moan against his lips,biting down onto his bottom lip. He tugs my head to the side,biting down into my throat. I moan loudly,scratching at his back. He groans and arches his back into me again,letting his other hand play with my sensitive nipples. He pulls away,gripping my throat and lying me down.

I smirk faintly,pulling his hand away and lacing our fingers together. He uses that hand to pin my arms up over my head. He kisses down my body,sucking on each breast,and bites into my ribs. I groan,arching my back. He smirks and nips at my hips,kissing down my thighs. He looks up at me before biting into my thighs,his other hand brushing my dampening womanhood. He chuckles wickedly,moving swiftly toward my entrance. He licks my slick folds,sucking on my sensitive clit. I groan,biting my lip as his hand tightens around my wrists to hold me there. I grind slightly against him,making him smirk and move deeper. He tortures me,making me moan and wish I was free.

Suddenly he leans over me,breathing heavily in my ear. His warm breath makes me break out in goosebumps.

"Just be glad we're not home."He breathes,licking my neck. I growl,knowing he'd use that dungeon of his. I wanted to feel the cool steel of his restrains against my skin along side his fiery touch. His voice,demanding or not,made me wet. He kisses me harder,making my mind scream for separation,slipping two long and thick fingers inside me. I grind against his hand as he kisses me.

"Oh Sammie..."He moans in my ear,using his thumb to play with my folds as his fingers move inside me. His voice made me shiver. I couldn't stand hearing him moan for me and not being able to touch him. My heart pounded,even as my muscles tensed for a release my entire body desperately needed. He suddenly moves faster and harder,begging me to release for him. I growl and whimper,trying to get free.

"Zak..."I whimper,grinding against his hand. He moves harder,biting his lip as he watches my body move and tense. I grip the hand that held my arms down,and groan. I let myself release,knowing it was impossible to hold it back any longer. He pulls his hand away from me,making me watch him as he licks his fingers clean. Oddly enough it turned me on.

He straddles me and kisses me lightly,trying to make me beg. I wrap my legs around his waist and turn,straddling his waist. He chuckles and grips my hips,thrusting into me. He slides his entire length into me,not letting me adjust,and thrusts against me repeatedly. I growl and grind against him,hands on his chest,and kiss him tenderly. He bites my bottom lip and kisses me back. Braided into each other,we stayed like this until we had to bite down on the other hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming our names over the sounds of the storm outside.

I pull on my bra and panties,crawling under the sheets next to Zak. He smiles and kisses my hair,pulling on his boxers and slipping his black v-neck over my head. I smile shyly,sliding it on the rest of the way,and lying on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. By now the thunder and lightning had stopped,leaving only the lulling sound of the rain tapping against the tent. I listen to his heart beat,tracing hearts over his ribs,and try to sleep.

"I love you Sammie."He whispers softly,breath shallowing as he slowly starts to fall asleep. I smile faintly and kiss his jaw.

"I love you too,Zak."I whisper,trying not to wake him. He smiles and opens his eyes,smoothing my hair and kissing my forehead lovingly. After this storm,I don't think I'll ever be scared of thunder storms again. As long as I have Zak,that is.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning,I woke up to not only the sound of Aaron's childlike chuckle but the irritating buzz of the tent zipper. I lean up,rubbing my eyes,and smile at my hero. Zak was sitting at the tent 'door' watching me. His eyes were gleaming with a hidden lust and passion I hadn't seen until last night. The brightening blue seemed to captivate my body and put me under a trance. I smile,blush and look down.

"Aaron and the guys are leaving to go on a hike. They'll be back later."He whispers,crawling up toward me. He slides his hand up around the back of my neck,under my hair,and kisses me passionately. I can't help but moan against his precious lips as he leans over me and slowly lies me back against the sheets. I slide my hands up his chest,mesmerizing every crevice his delicious body had to offer my touch,and melt into him. He smirks against my lips and lies beside me,pulling me into his chest.

"I love you Sammie."He whispers,kissing my temple. I turn to look up at him and can't help but stop breathing. I can't believe I hadn't noticed his glasses before. The dimmed lighting in the tent made his scruffy facial hair seem darker,and illuminate his beautiful eyes. I cup his cheek and kiss him gently,savoring the taste of his lips. He smirks into the kiss,sliding his fingers into my hair,and kisses me harder. He lies me down against the sheets,leaning over me,and pressing his Godly being against me. I run my nails down his back as my arms tighten around him and pull away long enough to slowly pull off his glasses.

"I love you too,my Ghost King. "I say sweetly,smiling passionately. His face seems to light up at my new nickname for him. Suddenly,he pulls away. He slides his glasses back on along with a shirt from his new Reaper clothing line,black jeans,black leather belt and grey Air Jordan's. I pull on one of my black and pink Dungeon Wear shirts I cut and modified along with my ripped up black skinny jeans and black women's Air Jordan's. He tangles his fingers in my hair and pulls my head back,kissing me passionately. I giggle and playfully push him away as I brush my hair out. I fix my makeup in my traveling mirror case while he does his hair and unzips the tent. Standing in the sun,his muscles gleam like that of a God and taunted my eyes. I bite my lip,stepping out,and wrap my arms around his waist.

"How does a short walk in the woods and breakfast sound?"He whispers,running his fingertips up my spine. I shiver with a chill and laugh softly,pulling away.

"Sounds great."I say,walking in front of him past the cars.

"What's for breakfast?"I ask over my shoulder. He grins that devilish grin I love so much and crouches slightly,running after me. He wraps his arms around my waist once he reaches me,picks me up and turns me into a hidden path. He backs me into a tree and pins me between it and his hard muscles. He smirks and chuckles,looking down at me from over the rim of his glasses,and leans down to my jaw.

"You are."He growls lowly,kissing me quickly and licking a thin line up my jaw just to nibble on my ear. I take in a sharp breathe and gasp,involuntarily grabbing his shirt with both hands. He chuckles demonically against my skin,pressing his left leg in between mine. He kisses down my neck as his leg moves to lift me up,forcing me onto my toes just to keep a sense of my own control. He grips my wrists as he gently bites my collar bone and holds them together,just barley out of reach of him. He suddenly pulls away, letting me stumble to regain balance, and tucks his glasses in his shirt.

He smirks, pushing me back, and undoes the button on my jeans. His fingers work quickly, almost as if working with a dying hunger, and tugs my jeans down. He presses me between the tree and himself again, balancing himself with one hand on the tree and the other slipping down between my thighs. He runs his fingers over the smooth patch of my underwear that concealed me, making me tingle in every sense of the word, until he grips me hard. I gasp and grip his shirt again, watching the lust in his eyes grow significantly by the second. He chuckles demonically into my ear, pulling my underwear down and sliding his skilled fingers against my dampening folds. He slides his fingers in between the folds and presses against my aching entrance. He moves and shifts, using his legs to spread mine apart and pin them in place. He turns his head and bites my neck as his hand slides over me faster. Pleasure rushes over me as the sound of my excitement fills the air around us. He suddenly thrusts his fingers inside me and teases me more. I moan and whimper, grinding against his hand, when he growls and leans down.

He carefully pulls off my jeans and underwear, setting them in the grass near his feet, and pulls away his hand. He steps up to me and grips my chin, forcing me to watch him as his eyes roll back in his head as his tainted fingers grace his perfect mouth. He licks his lips and kisses me, letting me taste myself on his lips as he picks me up. He presses me against the tree higher, nodding for my to grip the thick branch above my head. A greedy smirk curls his lips as he pushes my hips back against the bark. He kisses my hips, draping my legs over his shoulders with ease, and lets his tongue travel slowly down my wet folds. I moan and let go of the branch with one hand to grip his hair. He chuckles faintly, letting it rumble through his chest, and bites my thigh. He licks me again and thrusts a single finger inside me as he sucks on my folds. My head starts spinning and I can't breathe. I close my eyes and bite my lip as me moves his hand harder and faster. It felt so good.

"Zak..."I moan softly, turning my face into my arm. His eyes shine as he looks up at me, begging for a release only he could give me. I whimper and arch my back. He digs his nails into my skin and thrusts another finger inside me. I can't help but gasp at the heavenly sensation. He pulls his mouth away with one long lick and looks at me, licking his lips clean of me. He moves his hand faster and deeper, biting into my side.

"Oh Zak please..."I moan louder, biting my lip hard. He chuckles and bites gently just above my womanhood.

"That's it. Beg for me, Angel."He rumbles again, using one of his nicknames for me and letting it vibrate into me as he moves to lick my folds again. He continues hard, moving quickly and harder as his tongue twirls around my soaking nether regions. My arms get weak and I can't hold onto the branch any longer. He pulls his hand away and supports my back against the tree as he lets his tongue dance against me. I arch my back and dig my nails into his biceps as he forces me over the edge of my bliss. I moan his name silently and try to catch my breath. He happily licks his lips once more and lets me get dressed again. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck as I button my jeans again. I turn, feeling his own excitement rub against my leg, and push him back against the tree. He smiles with a wild sort of lust, undoing his belt and jeans. I tuck my fingers under the waist band of his boxers and kiss him hard. I move and bite into his chest as his hand grips my hair. He growls with a eager sense of sexual frustration. I laugh seductively and pull his boxers down slightly, letting his other member spring loose. I bite my lip and grip it tight, moving my hand up and down.

I bend down and lick the mist off of its head and stand back up, moving harder. He moans and grips the back of my shirt. I smile and run a hand up and down his abs and chest. He grinds his excitement in and out of my hand until the feeling drives me insane. I bend down and lick his shaft slowly. He groans and lets his eyes shut just as I slip him into my mouth. He moans and grips my hair gently, supporting my head. I look up at him and move up and down slowly, biting very gently at its head.

"Oh God, Angel..."He gasps in pleasure and thrusts into my mouth hard. I push him back against the tree and take him as much as I can, letting my tongue dance over his length. I keep moving until I feel him twitch. He was about to reach his bliss. I move harder and let his warm excitement and lust run down the back of my throat like hot chocolate on cold winter nights. I stand and kiss him passionately as he pulls up his boxers and pants. I start to walk down the trail when I hear Aaron and Nick talking loudly along side Veronique and Aaron's current girlfriend Trisha as Jay and Billy are laughing. Their wives must've been asleep. Zak grabs me and kisses me hard, letting his tongue slip between my teeth. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses down my neck and pulls me close, slipping a hand under my jeans and along my still slick folds. He makes me moan and whimper into his shoulder as he moves.

"I can't wait to get you home."He whisper with a sinister grin, licking his fingers clean before walking down the trail. I take a moment to catch my breath. This man was gonna drive me crazy.


End file.
